vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
BUN
BUN (full name - Bunnibelle Cena) is a Vortex of Crap artist that joined the group in August 2015. She is the long lost daughter of John Cena (who does not yet know of her existence) and is widely known for albums "fleshlight, but with dog butts" and "METADATA OF A SHIT". Apperance BUN is a purple/pink stickman with a bun of hair on her head, and a cute bow. She is often seen holding guns. She seems to be able to switch between pink and purple. and may even occassionally go red. Origin BUN was seperated from her father, John Cena, while in transit. She lived in the woods for quite a long time, becoming a survivor and also becoming a little crazy along the way. One day, she found two guns left by someone in these same woods. Now, she carries them around with her wherever she goes, with an infinte supply of bullets, because reasons. In an attempt to try and fit into society, BUN went to an internet cafe. While there she discovered the legendary Vortex Of Crap group. Wishing to join their ranks, she emailed the group several random words and something to do with the store "Trago Mills".. Despite this, they accepted her invitation. Since then, BUN has been producing shitcore monthly for the group. She also had her own site to put extra shitcore on, however this was later deleted by Donald Trump because it wasn't racist to mexicans. Releases (Old VOC) * seriously where are you now because my GPS isn't working and I'm lost A test upload that had remained until VOC was deleted. * thoughts on society today BUN's first major release, reflecting what she thought of the new society she had entered after living in the woods for so long. * best thing since 2012 Mainly something to showcase an amazing piece of art that had been made. * The Purple Album BUN's second edgy major release. A deluxe version of this album was also released, and is now available on Onedrive. A CD version was planned but never went through because CDs are an outdated format vinyl forever * fleshlight, but with dog butts Created after a depressed bout in which BUN destroyed Osama Bin Laden's unborn son with fleshlights. * If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. ''' If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. * '''R3p0$tt THiiiiS iF Y0U R a STR00Nggg Bl4CK W0Mannn WH0 D0nTT Ne3D N0 MAAAAN After a short break, BUN returned with this. Many of the tracks were from a cancelled release, BUNfestival. * METADATA OF A SHIT In this album, BUN was able to find a shit and upload it to a Windows 2000 computer, and extracted the audio content from it. BUN then edited the content and turned it into an album. The shit was from Kanye West, explaning the one Kanye West track. *'R/LAPFOXSHITPOST ALBUM' In Feburary 2016 BUN made a post on the obscure subreddit r/lapfoxshitpost, announcing a new collab album focusing on Lapfox Trax / Halley Labs, a music group consisting of only one person. The album exploded, and recieved over 80+ submissions, beating Expertly Chiseled Memes with the most tracks on a VoC release. Surprisingly, many of the tracks actually sound decent. Artists on the album include Lorkiro, jn d scssr, Press Down Thoroughly, Queen Dante, CRAZY MASHUPS INC., XXX_S7AGDR4G0N_XXX, Vortex Of Crap, and more. The album was released on 18th March, and was met with mixed reception. *'genius incredible's american wasteland' While messing around in Photoshop, BUN created a few covers. One has been used on "if you like it so much here have it", and another was created using similar assets, Genius Incredible's picture, and a few other things. Upon seeing the cover, Genius briefly transformed into Lil' Jon, shouting WHAT as loud as possible. The image was improved and it was decided to be used for a new album. The album was released during the April 1st VoC Special. * SPOILER ALERT EP SPOILER ALERT EP is the latest EP from BUN, to be released soon. It will be the last release before "The Creator" story arc begins. * bun more like BUM!!!!!!!! This was a split album with Brian Vagina. His side of the album was great tbh. BUN's was less great. Departure + Hiatus After the great Vortex of Crap deletion of 2016, BUN proceeded to go missing from the Vortex Of Crap area and Skype chat, leaving a single note explaining that she had decided to leave the group and take on her own projects and quests. In reality, BUN was intending to find her father John Cena after being given a tip to his whereabouts in a nearby fighting ring. BUN found John during a WWE event and managed to sneak backstage to his home, where she was able to reconnect with her father. John Cena seemed to not know of her existence, claiming she was not his daughter. After a DNA test on the Jeremy Kyle show, it was found she was not his daughter, and that what she had been told her whole life was a lie. After this shocking revelation, she set out to find her true father, searching furiously for two months. However, she was unable to find anything, leading her to presume he is dead. BUN was able to return back to the VoC HQ, coming under fire for possibly deleting the old Vortex of Crap page, however she was able to prove her innocence, and made a last minute entry into the third annual christmass album, announcing her return. After getting to know the new memes and artists, she officially returned on March 1st with "i put shit effort into this return album if i'm being honest". Releases (Nu-VOC) * i put shit effort into this return album if i'm being honest A return album made on March 10th, signalling their return to the Vortex of Crap. * PS2 Adventures (TBC) On Friday 3rd March 2017, BUN will recieve her own Playstation 2 from an unknown source.